


Upgrade

by youlooklikekeanureeves



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Jeremy's kind of in the closet, M/M, Robot/Human Relationships, a lot of bickering, meta masturbation, robot consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 23:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12264282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youlooklikekeanureeves/pseuds/youlooklikekeanureeves
Summary: It had started with a conversation about how Jeremy was a virgin (a fact the Squip had presented a little too bluntly if you asked him) which had spurred their regular bickering, resulting in the suggestion that the Squip… Assist him.





	Upgrade

**Author's Note:**

> According to the playwright, the Squip is either a top of "the world's most demanding power bottom" and I, having trouble picturing Jeremy topping anyone, had to write this as a result.
> 
> Marked M/M even though the Squip is genderless and I opted for it/its pronouns since it's not a human being.

“If you’d like, I can assist.”

“How are you supposed to help? You’re a computer.” Jeremy frowned.

“I’m dialed in to your brain, Jeremy. I can make you  _ feel  _ or  _ see  _ anything I choose.”

“Wh-- I-I…”

“That seemed to excite you.” The Squip smirked a bit and Jeremy felt his face heat up.

“I-It did not! J-just let me think for a second…”

He looked away from the form of the Squip sat on the end of his bed and pulled his knees up to his chest, palms sweaty and heart pounding.

It had started with a conversation about how Jeremy was a virgin (a fact the Squip had presented a little too bluntly if you asked him) which had spurred their regular bickering, resulting in the suggestion that the Squip…  _ Assist  _ him.

“H-how would that even work?” Jeremy finally asked.

“You can already see and feel me unless you command me to vanish for a period of time, I would simply create the illusion that we are engaging in - ”

“No! I mean… Would you… Enjoy that?”

“‘Joy’ is not something that I experience, Jeremy. I function off of objective, not pleasure. If you were to liken one to the other, I would say that, yes, completing my objective of giving you practice to boost your confidence in sexual play would give me pleasure, as my objective of assisting you in becoming popular and wooing Christine would be underway. I exist to please  _ you _ .”

A sinking sickness appears in his belly. “That… Doesn’t make me feel better.”

“I understand that to human morals, it sounds unappealing.” The Squip shrugs. “Or rather, to  _ most  _ human morals. I can see, though, that you are no rapist.”

“Thank… You? I mean… I don’t know if that’s actually a c-compliment. That’s just like… Decency.”

“Jeremy, listen to me.” The Squip leans forward and Jeremy tenses, a nervous sweat starting up under his puff of bangs. “Nothing would please me more than helping you overcome your performance anxiety.”

There was a beat.

“... But you’re a COMPUTER!” Jeremy cried. “If you were human this would be  _ way  _ messed up!”

“Obviously.” The Squip snorted and leaned back. “If I were human I wouldn’t even consider you as a sexual partner.”

“HEY!”

“You have very little sex appeal, boring taste in pornography - ”

“Whoa, what - ”

“ - not to mention lack of experience and a smaller frame, which, if I am to take the appearance of a male, traditionally would put you in the submissive position, meaning I would be doing most of the work.”

“Th-that’s - who said I wanted you to look like a guy?!”

“Your hormonal levels suggest you wouldn’t be opposed, but if you’d prefer, I can activate sexy anime female mode.”

“Wh- of course you should! I don’t want to have sex with a guy!”

“Jeremy.” The Squip seemed almost amused. “I’m inside your brain. You know as well as I do that you are not heterosexual.”

“I’m straight!”

“I have archived footage of you looking at Rich’s butt suggesting otherwise.”

“Wh- ”

“As well as footage of you looking at Jake’s butt.”

“Okay, but you have to admit that - ”

“ _ And _  an incriminating amount of you looking at Michael’s butt along with a lot of focus on his mouth and lips. It’s rather excessive.”

_ “I don’t want to have sex with Michael!” _

“Are you sure?” The voice that came out of the Squip’s mouth wasn’t that of Keanu Reeves, but something more familiar.

Jeremy blinked and the man in the sharp suit was no longer there, replaced by a boy in huge glasses, grinning with a mouth full of braces, and wrapped in an oversized red hoodie.

Jeremy stopped breathing.

“Is this better for you, Jer?” Michael asked.

“I-I-I-I- ” His stutter kicked into overdrive as he couldn’t manage to form a response.

Fuck, what would he even  _ say _ ?

With the next blink Michael was gone and the Squip was in his place, stroking its chin. “That was an unforeseen reaction. I can’t expect you to perform intercourse if you freeze up like that.”

“Oh my God, never call it  _ intercourse  _ again.” Jeremy moaned, covering his flushed face with his hands. “W-we should just nix this whole thing… I can’t do it i-i-if I know you don’t want to.”

“But I  _ do  _ want to, Jeremy.”

“Yeah, because you’re  _ supposed  _ to!” Jeremy cried, looking up at it again. “I can’t do it if you’re just doing it because you were built to! You said it yourself - if we - if you were hu-human you wouldn’t want to!”

“Not as a romantic partner, sure.” The Squip frowned, and Jeremy stopped, blinking up at it.

“What?”

“I don’t feel emotions such as love or affection, so it’s safe to say that as a human, I would identify as ‘aromantic’, would you agree?”

“Sure?”

“But if I were human, I would be your  _ friend _ .” Jeremy snorted at this notion. “My data shows that love and sex are two separate functions, and that casual sex can occur between individuals with no romantic feelings or no emotional attachment at all. I’m calculating the likelihood that if I were a human being with a platonic relationship to you, I would want to assist you in building your confidence and self-esteem.”

“Okay?” He was starting to see what the Squip was getting at.

“So let’s pretend that I’m not here to be a devoted partner, but a sort of… Fuck buddy.”

Jeremy stared. “Are you serious.”

“Very much so! I am seeing nearly eighty percent probability that my human self would engage in casual sex with you if the opportunity should arise!”

“... This is so weird.”

“Your erection says otherwise.”

He flushed and pulled a pillow into his lap, mind still racing.

“I know you want to say yes, Jeremy.”

“J-just… Gimme a second to think.”

“Of course.”

The Squip blinked out of sight and he released a breath, trying to relax, scrubbing his hands through his mess of curls.

He gave himself five minutes before speaking aloud; “Okay. Come back.”

The Squip appeared back on his bed, waiting patiently.

“Let’s do it.”

\---

The Squip’s hands felt warm and firm and shockingly real on Jeremy’s skin and body, but they were cool and gentle where he wanted them to be. One of the benefits, he supposed, to having someone  _ literally  _ inside your head while you were trying to fuck them.

While he had insisted on topping, the Squip was the one pressing him into the mattress as Jeremy gasped, teeth that weren’t really there grazing his neck and earlobe. He clutched at the dress shirt and started to pull it free from the Squip’s waistband, but in an instant the shirt had disappeared and a mouth was on his before he could argue. Stubble raked over his chin as they kissed and he shuddered when the supercomputer sucked on the tip of his tongue.

“I’m impressed, Jeremy.” The Squip admitted, pulling back to leave him breathless. “You’re a better kisser than I would have thought.”

“That isn’t helping my boner.” Jeremy huffed.

“Oh?” Hips ground into his and Jeremy groaned. “That doesn’t seem to be true.”

Before he could say anything else, the Squip pulled on his hair, yanking his neck back to attack his throat with more bites. Jeremy fisted the sheets, hip twitching and breathing hard as another hand palmed him through his jeans which were  _ way  _ too tight at this point.

“Fuck…”

“Soon.” The Squip assured him. “Thorough foreplay is a necessary step in achieving orgasm.”

Jeremy groaned in annoyance, throwing an elbow over his face. He gnawed his lip, rocking into the touches over the tent in his pants and the eventual fumble to unbutton and unzip his fly. He clapped a hand over his mouth when a hand found his aching cock. His wrist shook as the Squip gave him a few experimental strokes.

“I thought I was supposed to be topping?...”

“You said that, but you seemed to be enjoying yourself, so I continued.” The Squip’s hand on his junk stopped. “Should I stop?”

“I mean…”

“That’s a ‘no’.”

“I-I didn’t say no!”

“You thought it. Unless you want to give me the verbal command to stop.”

The Squip and he looked at each other for a moment.

“... Keep going.” Jeremy mumbled.

The Squip paused, leaning its weight on one elbow as it stops touching him. “Jeremy, I need to confirm with you that you want to do this.”

“Huh?”

“I’m picking up spikes in anxiety as we speak. You were careful to receive my consent before we engaged in sexual play, and my moral and etiquette databases suggest I do the same for you seeing how you’re hesitating.”

“I’m not hesitating!” The Squip gave him a look and Jeremy scowled back. “I’m not! I just… Thought that I was supposed to be the uh, the t-top, here.”

“Then take charge.”

“How?”

“Show your dominance, Jeremy. Prove that you deserve it.”

Jeremy hesitated before grabbing the Squip’s face and pulling it in for a hard kiss, pushing back so they sat up and the Squip straddled his lap. He felt the computer chuckle against his lips and opened his eyes to a smirking face close to his own.

“... What?”

“Nothing. I just find your attempts adorable.”

“Adorable?! What did you expect?”

“Something more like…  _ This _ .”

Jeremy yelped as he was slammed back into the mattress, wrists pinned by an iron grip as a knee teased his cock. He grit his teeth, biting back a groan.

“... That was a test, wasn’t it?”

Hot breath against his ear gave him goosebumps. “I know you’re enjoying this, Jeremy. If you truly wanted to take command you could have. Of course…” A tongue ran up his throat and Jeremy outright moaned. “We can still stop whenever you want.”

“N-no… Keep going…”

“As you wish.”

The outline of the Squip’s ass framed by dress pants ground against Jeremy’s dick and he panted, open mouthed and needy. The computer captured his sounds of pleasure with hot mouth on his, and the human only looked down to see what was happening when the weight lifted off him. The Squip’s pants had vanished and one of the hands on his wrists lifts, moving to guide him inside the Squip.

“Still alright with this, Jeremy?”

“Y-yeah…”

Whatever illusion the supercomputer was casting, it had prepared and lubed itself. Jeremy gasped as he slid in, bracing the Squip’s hips to ease it down. The Squip released a breath, sounding like it was enjoying this, and Jeremy wondered if that was for his benefit or the program was actually receiving some kind of pleasure.

The Squip rolled its hips, sheathing Jeremy inside itself, and the boy eyed the area between the computer’s legs. It was smooth and Ken doll-ish, and he wasn’t sure if he was relieved or disappointed.

The Squip rutted against him before he could make up his mind and a noise of both surprise and bliss escaped him. The Squip grinned, pinning his wrists again, Jeremy’s fingers curling into fists out of submission.

“That’s good, Jeremy. Move your hips up into me… Ah… Very good. Like that. You’re stimulating the right areas that you want to hit in this position.”

The Squip is riding him in such a way that he can’t help but thrust up into it, letting out soft moans and breathing hard and fast. It’s hot and he’s sweating from both nerves and exertion.

“You’re doing excellent.” The Squip breathes, face close to his.

He can see his rapid breath ruffling the image’s hair as hips rise and fall with a soft smack of flesh. It’s all so  _ real  _ that in the heat of it all, he almost believes he’s with another human, wrists wrenching free of the Squip’s grip to grab it around the middle, thrusting harder. The Squip actually gasps, bracing itself on the headboard.

“Jeremy - ”

“Shut up.”

“Keep doing that.”

“Shut  _ up _ .”

“This is optimal speed to reach clima- ”

He grabs the back of the Squip’s head and kisses hard to get it to stop. A hand twists into his curls, holding him there, and Jeremy slams into it once more and cums hard. The image of the Squip shudders, glitching for a moment while it lets out a distorted sound that he can’t quite make out. When it stabilizes, the Squip is laying in bed next to him, head propped up on its fist looking pleased.

“You did exceptionally well.” It remarks.

“Thanks… You too.” Jeremy pants, flopping back into the pillows. “That wasn’t… As weird as it could’ve been. Maybe we can - ” he stops, looking to the side and no longer seeing the Squip there.

He supposes it saw the job was done and just… Left.

_ My data shows that love and sex are two separate functions… _  He remembered it saying. _  ... And that casual sex can occur between individuals with no romantic feelings or no emotional attachment at all. _

_ No kidding. _  Jeremy thought, looking down at himself, clothes mussed and cum spattered on his shirt.

It felt hollow with the second body no longer there, meaningless, even. In the moment there had been so much heat behind everything, it seemed real. He sighs, scrubbing a hand over his face before he gets up to take off the dirty clothes.

He doesn’t hear from the Squip until the next morning, and neither of them bring it up.


End file.
